supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vourdalak
The vourdalak is a hybrid of both vampire and werewolf. The word "vourdalak" has russian origin, usually to describe a blood-sucking werewolf. Extremely powerful, a vourdalak is far stronger than both a vampire and a werewolf. In fact, an average vourdalak can easily obliterate both alpha vampires and werewolf alphas alike, possibly simultaneously. That being said, in the vampire community, vourdalaks are treated seriously and any vampire that parents one is immediately executed along with his/her offspring out of fear. Same with a werewolf pack. Any werewolf suspected will be viewed as a traitor and will be killed with their hybrid child. The vourdalak is a very rare species, only a select few exist in the entire world. Creation: If a werewolf were to bite a vampire or vice versa, the result would not be a vourdalak. Instead, naturally the newly created cells of the other monster and the original cells would ultimately destroy each other, and the host would die. But if the host somehow survived, the rest of the cells would fuse instead and the host would become a vourdalak. But this is extremely rare, and even so, the sheer power coursing through its veins would be too much and the vourdalak would die. The only way for the vourdalak to survive is through even greater willpower, a reason why they must live (for example, if the hybrid is dying of the gene fusion and/or the enormous power, its reason to live would be, say, a loved one, and that hybrid wants to live for his/her sake) or if they were born with it. There is a very little number of vourdalaks in the world today, most definitely because of the constant war with their surroundings and even themselves. A vourdalak cannot even turn a human into another of their kind, for every time, the human will die. The same goes for if a vourdalak bites a vampire or a werewolf. Abilities: Almost anything a werewolf or vampire can do, a vourdalak can do better. Armed with superior strength, speed, agility, endurance, and can even stand in the full moon light without transforming. They can climb walls like a vampire, and have animalistic senses to help track their prey. Both the vampire and the werewolf have remarkable healing processes, able to heal from the worst wounds within seconds, and the vourdalak has a healing factor at least as well. They can catch up to a bullet train and can even take a direct hit from one, get right back up, and dust themselves off as if it was just a small push. As for strength, one individual was seen lifting a T92 Light Tank, which on average weigh 15.61 tons, with one arm. The same individual was also seen to be powerful enough to overpower and simultaneously defeat several low-level demons at the same time, with just his bare hands. Weaknesses: As strong as it is, a vourdalak is not completely indestructible; An angel can kill a vourdalak without too much trouble. A leviathan can also destroy a vourdalak with only moderate difficulty. Due to the werewolf and vampire genes, a vourdalak is especially vulnerable to a mercury or silver bullet, arrowhead, or blade, as that can supposedly “kill” a vourdalak, although it actually goes into a death-like healing coma, slowing the heartbeat down enough to a degree where it almost completely stops and the body no longer requires breathing, at least until it awakes, fully healed. So, extra precaution must be taken. In order to truly kill a vourdalak (after it is put into the healing coma), one must cut off its head and then burn the body. But if a single one of these steps are done wrong, the vourdalak will come back, stronger than before. The Colt can also very possibly kill vourdalaks, as it can kill almost anything. Known Individuals: Since there are very little vourdalaks in the entire world and they are very secretive, it is extremely difficult to say who is known as one other than Ameliano Vallerga, but he is presumed dead from an all-out attack by a group of heavily-armed hunters and an angel. However, this is the same individual who was sighted to lift a tank with one arm and kill a group of low-class demons. Yet, despite reports of him being dead, there are many hunters and huntresses who claim to have seen the italian vourdalak still alive, and failed to catch him. The case is still a mystery. Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf